User blog:TheNeur0manc3r/A Change in Direction for Central Services
Sorry for the long silence, loyal Unpersons, but there have been events these past several days that conspired to slow my progress and isolate me from the rest of the Unperson Army. It is a sad tale, but I must tell it to you for you to understand the present condition of our abilities to fight the Nemesis. After Operation Pants on Fire proved a rousing success I was approached by much of the core team of Central Services: Greybeard, DayTripper, and the SolitaryMan over pirated sattelite internet. Since I was either driving or sleeping at that point, I passed much of the labor of that operation off to those three. I usually do most of the work myself, but I was busy and weren't they members of Central Services too? Anyway, I asked what they wanted and boy did they give me an earfull! Apparently I'm 'too focused on LUX' and "we need to focus more on the Deer' and 'this social media garbage is a waste of time' and 'you need to lay off the Dutch Boy'. Well you know what? Dutch Boy helps me stay awake when I'm driving and besides, it was around time for my monthly paint cleanse anyway, and what the HELL DO YOU MEAN I AM TOO FUCKING FOCUSED ON LUX BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED, BUT THE GODDAMN UVX IS IN HAPPENING SOON AND THE LUXOR IS GOING TO BE SUMMONED NEXT MONTH!!! THAT''S IT!!! WORLD OVER!! AND I APPARENLTY AM THE ONLY PERSON ON THIS TEAM WHO GIVES A DAMN! CERTAINLY THE ONLY ONE (other than the ever wonderful and loyal Great Gazoo) WHO'S WILLING TO GET OFF THEIR ASSES AND ACTUALLY TAKE THE FIGHT TO THE ENEMY! I said as much to them, and they didn't take it well. It seems the TRUTH is TOO MUCH FOR SOME PEOPLE TO HANDLE, EVEN THOSE WHO SHOULD BE ABLE TO HANDLE THEIR SHIT FIGHTING THE FUNGUS ARE FALLING APART!! ARE THEY INFECTED?? ARE THEY COMPROMIZED??? HAVE THEY BEEN INFILTRATORS THIS WHOLE TIME? IDUNNO, BUT ICA N TELL YHOU FOR DAMN SURE, THEY ARE TRAITERS TO THEIR CAUSE AND TRAITORS TO THE EARTH AND ALL O F MANKIND! THEY HAVE FORSAKEN US AND SO WHEN THE WORLD IS PURIFIED FO THE FUNGUS AND THE UNPERSONS PULL BACK THE VEIL THEY WILL BE THE ONES FORSAKEN!!!!! So, the support structure of Central Servcies has had a minor setback, but fear not Unperson! The ever-dedicated Neur0macn3r and the loyal Great Gazzoo will put up enough of a fight for all 5 of us! Just you wait and see! But you won't have to wait and see because good news I HAVE FINALLY, AFTER A LONG PERIOD OF DRIVING AND AT THE END OF A WEEK-LONG PAINT CLEANSE , REACHED THE BIG APPLE!!! OPERATION CLEAN BASEMENT: COMPLETE!!!! I have joined forces with the Great Gazoo, who has graciously allowed me to park Sadie under his bridge, and we will now take the fight to the streets and alleys of New York City. Not only that, but it's finally time to reveal the final phase of a hertofor secret Operation, Operation Plan. Operation Plan is the second phase of a scheme concoted by the SolitaryMan and I, the first half you may know as none other than OPERATION ZERO DARK NETSCAPE!! The Operation will consist of a cyberattack on LUXos and the LUX mainframe this Sunday! Details beyond that have to be kept secret for opsec reasons, but know this! Come Sunday I will need everyone's help! Please! The fate of the world may rest on the succuss of Operation Plan! Look for me or Great Gazoo in New York, any Unperson who meets us in person will immediately receive a special comnendation! DISBELIEVE, DISCONNECT, DISAPPEAR. Category:Blog posts Category:Operation Category:News